Le prix de la vengeance
by Pikagome
Summary: Histoire sur le passé plutôt sombre de Leonne Straightwave, voleuse originaire des rues du Promontoire Divin. Vous découvrirez une jeune fille innocente, influencée par un être sans scrupule, ainsi qu'un choix crucial dans son existence. Sans oublier toutes les conséquences que ce choix a engendré.
1. Chapter 1

Pluie battante, ruelle sombre, sang s'écoulant sur le paver pour disparaître dans le caniveau. Corps immobile paralysé par la peur, submergé par la tristesse. Larmes brûlantes sortant du plus profond de l'âme. Voix disparue, bloquée dans sa gorge par le poids de la perte qu'elle venait de subir. De cette scène macabre, les yeux zinzolin de l'adolescente ne retinrent que le rouge et le noir. Mais surtout, cette entaille d'un rouge si vif sur le visage du meurtrier.

Elle n'avait que 15 ans. Sa vie n'avait jamais été rose, même si elle avait eu la chance de vivre quelques bonheurs qui lui suffisaient. Orpheline de naissance, elle avait grandit dans un des orphelinats du promontoire divin. Les gens là-bas étaient sa famille, tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle était protégée et protégeait à son tour chacun des membres de cette grande famille. Certains avait eu la chance d'être adoptés, mais jamais ce ne fut son cas. Pourtant maintes fois elle aurait pu l'être. Son attachement profond à un garçon de deux ans son aîné l'empêchait de quitter ce lieu qu'elle considérait désormais comme son vrai foyer.

Et voilà que par cette nuit humide on lui enlevait son meilleur ami, son frère. Andrew, tel était son nom avant qu'une lame finement aiguisée ne vienne libérer tout le pourpre de son être. Leonne savait pertinemment que son frère avait rejoint un groupe de bandit afin d'aider l'orphelinat grâce à ses larcins. Elle le voyait comme un héro anonyme qui aidait les plus pauvres. Il lui racontait chacun des coups auxquels il participait et elle l'écoutait, rêvant d'un jour faire comme lui.

Mais c'était fini. Jamais plus il ne lui raconterait ses histoires. Jamais plus il ne lui rapporterait de pommes dont elle raffolait tant. Jamais plus il ne lui montrerait de techniques de combat. Jamais plus il ne la prendrait dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Jamais plus… Jamais plus il ne serait là.

Un enterrement pour un pauvre orphelin ? Il ne fallait pas rêver, l'orphelinat n'avait nullement de quoi payer au jeune-homme un cercueil. Il fut enterré, simplement enveloppé dans un drap blanc, recouvert de fleurs qu'avaient cueilli les autres enfants. Deux bouts de bois où était inscrit son nom servant de pierre tombale.

La jeune brune n'avait pas été capable de prononcer un seul mot depuis qu'elle l'avait vu périr sous ses yeux. Les larmes avaient coulé longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la source ne se tarisse. Leonne ne mangeait plus, buvait à peine. Les autres orphelins s'inquiétaient pour elle. Chacun savait à quel point Andrew et elle étaient proche. Mais personne ne savait comment aider la jeune-fille à surmonter cette épreuve.

Elle passait la plus part de son temps face à cette tombe qui emprisonnait cet être si cher pour elle. Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle voit un individu déposer une fleur sur la tombe de fortune de son ami et frère. L'individu en question portait des vêtements à l'allure plutôt chic, il semblait être un noble. Mais en s'approchant, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait rien d'un humain. L'homme était un de ces arbres sur jambes, un sylvari. Sa peau ou plutôt son écorce était aussi sombre que le charbon, parsemé de traits de couleur rouge qui devenaient plus voyant avec l'obscurité.

Toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mots, Leonne avait continué d'approcher et se trouvait désormais face au sylvari, posant sur lui ses yeux empli de colère et de peine. Ce dernier lu tellement de choses dans son regard, bien plus que ces deux émotions, qu'il ne pu retenir un sourire malicieux d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Leonne je présume ?

Le regard de la jeune fille changea quelque peu, se faisant plus interrogateur. Comment savait-il qui elle était, mais surtout qui était-il ?

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, de la part d'Andrew, lui annonça-t-il en lui tendant une bourse.

Elle hésita, mais fini tout de même par la prendre. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en y découvrant une bonne trentaine de pièces d'or.

\- Je les aurais bien gardé pour moi, mais malheureusement je suis un homme de parole, fit-il faussement sincère.

Leonne ne prononçait toujours aucun mots, regardant seulement le sylvari avec sévérité, la mâchoire crispée. Alors il lui expliqua.

\- Voyez-vous jeune-fille, votre ami et moi-même avions un contrat. Et dans les grosses lignes, ce contrat stipulait que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, sa paie ainsi qu'un petit dédommagement vous reviendrez.

Comprenant qu'Andrew avait travaillé pour cet homme, la colère monta davantage à l'intérieur de la jeune orpheline. Ne parvenant plus à contenir toute sa peine et sa rage, elle envoya un direct du droit dans le visage du sylvari. Ce dernier intercepta in extrémiste son poing dans sa paume et la regarde avec un sourire amusé. Il jubilait intérieurement de voir tout ce potentiel chez cette jeune humaine.

\- Vous ne dirigez pas votre colère contre la bonne personne ma chère. Et puis, ce n'est pas avec un simple coup de poing que vous obtiendrez vengeance pour ce qu'on vous a dérobé, ajouta-t-il avec un air plus malicieux.

Vengeance ? Etait-cela que son coeur lui crier depuis qu'on lui avait volé Andrew ? Oui, on lui avait volé, on lui avait arraché sous ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, on lui avait enlevé son frère. Repensant à cette nuit tragique, à cette entaille si rouge au niveau de l'oeil de l'assassin de son Andrew, elle serra si fort ses poings que du sang apparut dans ses paumes.

Satisfait de son effet, le sylvari lui fit une proposition qu'elle ne pouvait actuellement pas refuser.

\- Que diriez-vous que je vous aide à vous venger ?

Avec ces quelques mots, il attira toute l'attention de l'adolescente. Il poursuivit alors :

\- J'ai les moyens de faire de vous une combattante redoutable. J'ai également les moyens de retrouver le meurtrier de notre très cher Andrew. Cependant… chaque chose à un prix dans ce monde, ainsi vous comprendrez que mes services ne sont pas gratuits.

Avec l'habilité dont il faisait preuve, Leonne n'hésita un instant, reparlant pour la première fois depuis des mois :

\- Votre prix sera le mien, répondit-elle avec un ton ferme et décidé, motivé par l'espoir de pouvoir venger la mort de son précieux frère.

* * *

Suite à leur contrat, le sylvari prit en charge la jeune fille. Leonne quitta l'orphelinat du Promontoire pour s'installer dans une bâtisse d'un coin sombre de l'Arche du lion où elle avait pour voisins et colocataires des individus sûrement peu fréquentable. Là-bas, elle sua, elle saigna, elle manqua même de mourir à plus d'une reprise. Ses « formateurs », si l'on pouvait appeler ces mercenaires et assassins ainsi, étaient dur et intraitable avec n'importe lequel des jeunes qui arrivaient ici. Leonne était une des rares survivantes à avoir tenu le coup face à leurs « entraînements » brutaux. La première fois qu'elle avait assisté à l'exécution sans retenu d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge, elle avait régurgité son repas et avait passé plusieurs nuits sans pouvoir dormir de peur que son tour vienne. C'est alors que l'angoisse et la peur, couplés à son désir de vengeance devinrent moteurs de son être pour survivre et atteindre son but.

A côté de cela, le sylvari que tous appelaient Nostro Le Fossoyeur lui rendait parfois visite et lui confiait de petites missions. Les compliments étaient rare, voir même inexistant concernant les progrès de la jeune-femme qu'elle devenait jour après jour. Aux yeux du nécromant son outil était encore imparfait. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Être capable de tuer sans une once de remord.

Jusqu'à présent, Leonne n'avait jamais tué. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait même développé un certain talent pour éviter d'avoir à le faire, une discrétion tel que seul le dieu de la mort Grenth en serait capable. Mais la mort réclamait justement son dû pour ce dont de survie que possédait désormais la voleuse.

Pour satisfaire quelques contacts aux goûts prononcés pour certains jeux sordides, Le Fossoyeur avait organisé dans un labyrinthe caché dans des ruines au fin fond de la tyrie un jeu de survie dans lequel il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas informé ses « marionnettes », comme il prenait plaisir à les appeler, de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait fait en sorte de les droguer au préalable pour pouvoir les amener sans leur consentement dans l'arène qui serait la scène du jeu macabre du nécromant.

Ils étaient dix mercenaires enfermés entre ces murs. Ce qui servait de présentateur à cette futur boucherie utilisa un haut-parleur asura pour les informer de la raison de leur présence ici, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne devait en rester plus qu'un à la fin. Il omit de leur dire que des pièges avaient été posé, ce qui coûta la vie à deux hommes et une femme.

Habituellement, le nécromant ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à ce qu'il se passait dans son arène de jeu, préférant parler avec ces convives pour obtenir diverses choses d'eux. Mais cette fois, il observa du début jusqu'à la fin les moindres faits et gestes de Leonne. Cette dernière, évita pendant de longues heures les autres participants. Les spectateurs voyait là une chance insolente, Nostro lui ne voyait que l'immense défaut de son pantin qui s'obstinait à éviter de tuer qui que cela soit.

\- Cours tant que tu le peux petite souris… L'heure viendra où tu n'auras plus le choix, avait-il affirmé en un rire diabolique.

Et l'heure fini en effet par venir. Ils n'étaient plus que trois participants et le jeu durée depuis plus de huit heures. Les spectateurs commençaient à se lasser, notamment de la jeune-femme. Alors, Nostro fit transmette un ultime message aux trois survivants par le biais de son présentateur.

\- S'il n'y a pas de gagnant dans les trente prochaines minutes, vous serez tous tués de la manière dont le désira le public.

Entend la nouvelle, la voleuse ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de rester calme. Avec cette annonce elle le savait, les deux autres survivants se rendraient directement au centre du labyrinthe s'ils n'y étaient déjà pas. C'est là que devrait se dérouler les derniers combats. Elle hésita à s'y rendre, espérant que peut-être les deux autres s'entre tueraient, mais si elle voulait vraiment vivre, elle devait aller vérifier par elle-même ce fait, voir même peut-être… tuer.

L'idée de mettre fin à la vie d'un autre ne l'enchantait guère. Elle savait que si elle devait tuer une personne c'était l'assassin de son frère, elle s'y préparait depuis longtemps. Mais tuer un autre individu non. Cependant, elle devait vivre. Elle devait survivre. Elle avança alors lentement, son corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle approchait du centre du labyrinthe. Les battements de son coeur faisait écho à chacun de ses pas. Arrivée au dernier mur la séparant du centre du labyrinthe, elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux pour regagner un peu de sang froid.

Au centre, un charr imposant armé d'un énorme marteau couvert de sang attendait que ses futurs victimes approchent. Prêt à le transpercer d'une flèche, un sylvari attendait le moment opportun pour l'abattre sans risquer de représailles mortelles. Le charr aux poils couverts du sang de ces dernières victimes avait senti la présence des deux autres.

\- Sortez de là qu'on en finisse, lâcha-t-il avec courage et détermination.

Tout aller se jouer maintenant, sûrement en quelques secondes. Les spectateurs avaient du mal à tenir en place. La plupart avait parié sur le sylvari, quelques uns sur le charr. Seul Nostro avait parié sur l'humaine. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir son sourire sadique. Il savait que le moment était venu pour son arme de s'éveiller, de devenir une des plus redoutables qu'il possède.

Leonne sortit ses dagues, en coinça une entre ses dents, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans la pièce centrale, lançant une première dague en direction du mur derrière lequel se cacher le sylvari.

Aussitôt, il sortit à peine de sa planque pour décocher une première flèche que le charr esquiva in extremis, elle arracha un morceau d'une de ses oreilles. Il hurla de rage, tentant d'abattre son marteau sur l'humaine, qui l'esquivait encore et encore, ne parvenant à placer un coup qui ne serait pas mortel pour l'animal. Le sylvari se dévoila davantage, décochant d'autres flèches qui furent repoussées par le marteau du charr et esquivés par Leonne, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une finisse par se planter dans la jambe du charr et une autre effleure le bras de la voleuse. A ce moment, l'arbre lâcha son arc et sorti son espadon pour fondre sur la masse poilu. Le marteau para l'espadon et les deux opposants restèrent l'un face à l'autre sans bouger, le fer contre le bois. Leonne avait le champ totalement libre pour les tuer si elle le souhaitait, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Telle une feuille, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Le charr et le sylvari étaient tout deux redoutables, elle le voyait très clairement. Tout comme eux avaient compris qu'elle n'avait jamais tué. Ils savaient que s'ils parvenaient à se débarrasser de l'autre, la jeune femme ne serait qu'une formalité.

Le charr poussa un puissant grognement, repoussa violemment l'espadon de son adversaire et écrasa avec toute sa force son marteau sur la tête du sylvari qui se retrouva par-terre, le crâne défoncé. Il secoua légèrement son marteau et se tourna vers Leonne qu'il regarda trembler, avant de rire d'elle.

\- A quoi bon survivre jusqu'ici si tu n'es même pas capable de tuer ? Tu aurais mieux fait de venir plutôt, on aurait gagné du temps. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir.

Il ricana une nouvelle fois avant d'arracher la flèche de sa jambe et d'avancer vers elle, prêt à la tuer en un unique coup. Il leva son marteau en l'air. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, paralysée par la peur comme elle l'avait déjà été le jour de la mort d'Andrew. Elle revit l'entaille rouge vif. Tout devint une nouvelle fois noir et rouge autour d'elle. En une seconde, le regard sûr du charr changea au même moment que la haine s'empara des yeux de Leonne. La seconde suivante, le marteau du charr tomba par-terre, suivi de près par le corps de dernier. Son sang s'écoula sur la pierre sale par de multiple endroit.

Leonne ne tremblait plus de peur. Son corps tremblait d'excitation. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'elle venait de faire, le monde étant toujours bicolore, elle regardait simplement tout ce rouge qui coulait en abondance.

De la tribune, Nostro admirait son œuvre.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : Vengeance, trahison et compassion._


	2. Chapter 2

_Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Leonne ou plutôt les mésaventures. Ce chapitre est dans la lignée du précédent, avec une légère note d'espoir sur la fin, ainsi qu'une petite surprise juste après la fin de ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque Nostro vint en personne la féliciter que la jeune femme compris ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de tuer un être humain de ses propres mains. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle s'en voudrait, qu'elle regrettrait, mais il n'en était rien. Cette décharge d'adrénaline et de haine avait soulagé un instant son âme en peine. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en sentir coupable ou non. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Andrew, elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un était fière d'elle. Ce fait avait son importance et le sylvari ne l'ignorait pas. Il parvenait à lire en elle avec une telle aisance. Il savait qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'un de ces nombreux objectifs.

Suite à cet événement, le nécromant confia d'autres missions d'assassinat à Leonne. Plus exactement, il ne lui confia que ce type de missions. Les mois qui suivirent furent teintés de rouge pour la jeune femme qui à chaque victime se sentait de plus en plus en contrôle de son être. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle perdait sa capacité à éprouver des émotions. Les seules épargnées furent la colère et la haine qui continuées de nourrir son désir de vengeance. Elle ne perdait pas de vu son objectif principal, jamais elle ne l'avait perdu. Le jour était proche où enfin elle accomplirait sa vengeance, elle le sentait un peu plus à chaque victime.

A force, elle s'était même fait un nom dans le milieu. Ce nom était lié à son aptitude à rester invisible aux yeux de ses cibles, ces dernières n'ayant jamais l'occasion de voir leur bourreau avant de rendre leur dernier soupir. Elle était désormais Le Fantôme. Ce dernier dont personne ne connaissait le visage si ce n'est Leonne et Nostro, commençait à être recherché par l'ordre des soupirs qui souhaitait mettre fin aux actes de l'assassin si celui-ci ne se calmait pas un peu.

C'est sans surprise que Leonne dut affronter et tuer quelques membres de l'ordre des soupirs en plus des cibles qu'on lui avait attribué. Le Fantôme n'en devint que plus renommé. Cependant, plus le temps passé, plus l'assassin perdait patience. Elle voulait se venger. Elle voulait enfin être libérée de ce poids qui depuis plusieurs années confinait son coeur. C'est pourquoi elle alla trouver Le Fossoyeur chez lui. Ce dernier fit mine d'être surpris de sa venu, mais il n'en était rien.

\- J'ai retrouver notre ami, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Cette simple information réveilla les souvenirs de la jeune-femme. Le monde qui l'entourait redevint bicolore. Son regard était aussi sombre que les abysses. Son visage fermé, dépourvu de toute compassion.

\- L'homme qui a tué Andrew n'est autre que Le Démon Rouge.

Le Démon Rouge ? Elle connaissait ce nom. Lui aussi était de la profession. Il était connu pour être intuable et sans pitié. Tous redoutaient le jour où il croiserait leur chemin. Cependant, cela ne rendu guère fébrile Le Fantôme. Leonne était déterminée. Elle serait celle qui signerait la fin du Démon.

D'après les informations que lui avait fourni Nostro, le Démon se terrait dans une grotte des Hinterlands Harathis. Sans plus attendre ni se poser davantage de questions, Leonne s'y rendit pour affronter son destin.

Cachée dans l'ombre, elle observait celui qu'on appelait Le Démon Rouge. C'était un norn à la carrure imposante. Sa barbe était grisonnante et son visage ridé. Ce qui permit à Leonne d'être sûre qu'il était bien le meurtrier de son frère n'était autre que cette balafre à l'oeil gauche de l'homme. Quand elle vit cette blessure, la rage gronda en elle, s'emparant encore plus de ce qu'il restait de son coeur. Elle sauta sur sa proie sans réfléchir.

Mais, le norn avait senti sa présence. Il avait senti sa haine et sa colère. Il para son attaque sans mal et ferma les yeux. La jeune-femme serra les dents d'avoir manqué son coup et regagnant un peu de sa réflexion, elle observa cet homme en face d'elle qui gardait les yeux clos.

\- C'est Nostro qui t'envoie n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il, ses paupières dissimulant toujours ses yeux.

Elle l'attaqua de nouveau, pour être une nouvelle fois paré.

\- Je viens vous faire payer ! Cria-t-elle, avant de tenter encore et encore de le tuer, sans rencontrer le succès escompté.

\- Il l'a donc fait… il a trouvé un nouveau pantin animé par la vengeance… dit-il en continuant d'esquiver et de parer la jeune-femme.

\- Taisez-vous !

Elle se rua de nouveau sur lui et parvint à lui effleurer l'avant-bras. Le norn ne réagit pas à la douleur, essayant toujours de garder les yeux fermés, mais en vain. Au moment où il les ouvrit, Leonne ressentie une chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis sa première victime, la peur. Les yeux du norn arborés une lueur rouge cramoisi qui inspirée l'effroi. Profitant d'avoir déstabilisé son adversaire il la saisit de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Je… Tu… tu es trop jeune pour être le pantin de ce manipulateur… La seule chose qu'il veut, ce sont mes yeux. Ce regard maudit qui décuple la force et pousse à tuer encore et encore…

Il avait beau essayer de lui expliquer les choses, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle chercher à tout prix à se dégager pour pouvoir l'attaquer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son frère soit vengé.

\- Je sens ta haine… Le démon la sent et la veut…

Il la lâcha et la projeta brusquement vers la sortie, posant sur elle son regard démoniaque.

\- Pars avant que je ne sois obligé de te tuer, la mit-il en garde.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Alors, elle se redressa, faisant mine de partir, pour subitement faire demi-tour et charger une nouvelle fois le norn.

Le combat dura, elle essuya maintes coups et ses membres s'étaient vu dessiner plusieurs entailles par lesquelles s'écoulait lentement son sang. Il la dominait totalement, mais elle ne lâchait rien, elle s'obstinait à aller jusqu'au bout. De son côté, le norn tentait de résister au démon qui l'incitait à tuer. Au fil des années, il avait appris à lui résister, mais il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avant. Son esprit était fatigué.

Le démon voulait tuer et le poussa à bout si bien que le norn dut poser un genoux au sol. Il souffrait tellement de cet affrontement psychique qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains. Bien amochée, Leonne tenait à peine debout, mais là était l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Portée par ses émotions négatives qui résonnaient en elle par l'intermédiaire du démon, elle planta sa dague dans le norn.

Le norn senti le berserker quitter son corps pour s'engouffrer dans celui de la jeune-femme. Cette dernière sentie une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Ce n'était pas une chaleur douce, comme celle de retrouver l'être aimé. C'était une chaleur ardente qui appelait au massacre. Puis elle entendit une voix dans son esprit : _Achève-le_.

L'homme du nord n'était pas encore mort et agonisé lentement sur le sol. Malgré la douleur, il continuait d'observer Leonne. Son regard était cette fois empli de compassion et de culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable non pas des crimes qu'il avait commis, il était un assassin depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour sa famille. Pas assez fort pour empêcher cette enfant, car c'est ainsi qu'il la voyait, de porter ce terrible fardeau.

Avant que Leonne ne lève une nouvelle fois sa dague pour mettre fin à tout cela, il essaya d'aller chercher ce qui semblait être un colifichet et le serra autant qu'il put dans sa main. Puis il lui adressa ses derniers mots, une larme coulant sur son visage.

\- Je… suis… dé...désolé… dit-il avec difficulté.

La brune arrêta alors son mouvement. Ces mots venaient de la toucher plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Au diable cette voix. Au diable ce démon qui lui susurrait ses envies. Elle lâcha sa dague qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit métallique. A son tour, elle se mit à pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle tomba à genoux à côté du norn et lui prit la main.

\- Tututu… quelle déception… lâcha une voix lasse.

Juste après que ces mots soient prononcé par Le Fossoyeur, il utilisa son étreinte nécrotique pour achever lui-même l'ancien porteur du masque du berserker. Puis l'utilisa une nouvelle fois pour saisir le cou de la jeune-femme.

\- Je t'offre un nouveau foyer, de quoi manger et devenir plus forte pour quoi au final ? Lui lança-t-il avec un regard à la fois froid et méchant comme jamais.

C'est à ce moment que Leonne vu le vrai visage du nécromant. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle l'avait cru.

\- Pour que tu me voles ce que je convoite depuis un certain temps et en plus tu n'es même pas capable d'achever ce vieille énergumène ? Quel mauvais investissement… Quelle perte de temps…

Il resserra la prise sur le cou de la jeune-femme qui commençait à suffoquer. Puis il fini par la lâcher et se mit à rire.

\- Qui aurait cru que cette petite marionnette serait capable d'attirer le berserker sans même tuer son ôte…

Il la souleva lui-même par le col pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Une marionnette incapable de se défendre et d'utiliser le pouvoir qu'elle vient d'acquérir. Décidément ma chère vous n'êtes que déception.

Chacun de ces mots frappèrent le coeur de la jeune brune de plein fouet, les larmes continuant d'abonder sur son visage. Depuis le début elle n'avait été que son jouet, sa petite poupée qu'il manipulait à sa guise.

\- Le Fantôme ? Ce n'est qu'une petite fille en pleure incapable de faire ce qu'on attend d'elle. Pitoyable. Ça ne mérite même pas que je me salisse les mains.

Il la lâcha et la laissa tomber sur le sol où elle s'évanouie épuisée physiquement et blessée mentalement. Il commença une incantation afin d'invoquer des horreurs déchiquetées. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à ses créatures de s'occuper de la jeune-femme. Puis il se détourna de son échec et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand des flèches dorées transpercèrent une à une chacun de ses minions.

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi pour finir cette journée en beauté, dit-il avec ironie.

Une chienne fougère courut jusqu'à Leonne et commença à lécher ses plaies.

\- Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

\- Rosa te trouve toujours, répondit une voix féminine.

\- Je te hais, lui répondit-il froidement après avoir poussé un long soupire.

La silhouette avança jusqu'à se retrouver à côté du nécromant, épaule côte à côte, laissant derrière elle un chemin de fleurs.

\- Je suppose que tu viens m'empêcher de détruire mon jouet…

\- Je viens prendre cette jeune-femme sous mon aile.

\- Alors soit… je te laisse ce jouet cassé… De toutes façons je n'en ai plus l'utilité… dit-il avant de partir quelque peu irrité par le cours des événements.

La sylvari soupira et observa Leonne ainsi que le cadavre. Elle s'approcha de la voleuse qui était toujours allongée sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'elle et caressa tendrement la tête de sa chienne pour la remercier. La chienne jappa pour lui répondre. Ses léchouilles sur les plaies de la jeune-femme avait en partie permis de les soigner.

\- Merci Rosa, fit-elle à l'animal.

* * *

 _Normalement cette histoire aurait dû s'arrêter sur ce deuxième chapitre. Mais n'ayant pas fini de vous raconter tout ce que je souhaite, finalement elle se poursuit pour certainement s'arrêter sur un troisième._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : Une autre rencontre avec le destin._


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Bon après mûre réflexion, on dit bien jamais 2 sans 3, puis jamais 3 sans 4 et peut-être jamais 4 sans 5... Tout ça pour vous dire que cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas sur ce chapitre, j'ai encore des choses à raconter et les idées ne cessent de venir._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre où notre Leonne a du mal à refaire surface..._

 _A tout' en bas ;)_

* * *

Sa vision était trouble. Elle devinait de ci de-là des tâches rougeâtres et noires parsemant l'étendu désertique sur laquelle elle semblait se trouver. Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de son front jusqu'à son œil droit. Pensant à de la sueur, elle utilisa le dos de sa main droite qui tenait fermement une dague pour s'essuyer. Cependant, quand elle rabaissa sa main, elle vit qu'il n'était pas question de sueur, mais de sang. Oui du sang, c'était ce liquide pourpre qui se trouvait partout autour d'elle. Lâchant ses armes, elle regarda ses mains. Elles en étaient couvertes. Aussitôt son corps se mit à trembler et elle tomba à genoux et cria avec toute son âme.

C'est en un puissant sursaut que Leonne se réveilla de ce morbide cauchemar. Les yeux hagards, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration et de se reconnecter avec la réalité. Cela faisait, maintenant une semaine qu'elle s'était réveillée dans un lit de l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi, son corps parsemé de bandages, de multiples douleurs la saisissant au moindre mouvement. Sans oublier ses cauchemars récurrents où elle se voyait massacrer bon nombre de personnes.

Tout ce qu'elle savait de son arrivé ici c'est qu'elle la devait à une sylvari. La chose était loin de l'enchanter. Les perles cristallines coulaient de nouveau si facilement à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au Fossoyeur, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Pour quoi au final ? Être jeté comme un vulgaire déchet, mais la jeune femme n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle en était en partie responsable. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, aveuglé par la souffrance de son coeur, elle avait accepté de pactiser avec le diable, avec Nostro Le Fossoyeur.

Son retour à l'orphelinat, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore 18 ans, fut une grande animation pour tous. Certains des enfants encore présents se souvenaient d'elle, de sa grande gentillesse, puis de son silence suite à la mort d'Andrew. Ils se souvenaient de cette grande sœur joyeuse, puis triste. Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? La voir revenir avec autant de blessures avait soulevé bon nombre de questions, chacun s'imaginant un possible scénario. Les seules ayant quelques informations sur ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme n'étaient autre que la responsable de l'orphelinat et Gertrude, une vieille femme de l'orphelinat. Ces informations, elles les avaient eu de la sylvari qui avait ramené Leonne en laissant divers baumes pour aider à son rétablissement.

La jeune brune resta alité un certain temps, Gertrude, qu'elle avait connue par le passé s'occupant de changer ses pansements et de lui apporter à manger. Leonne se murait une fois de plus dans le silence, son esprit hanté par ces derniers 2 ans et demi. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Tel était la question qu'elle se posait en regardant les orphelins jouer innocemment, tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait accomplit par vengeance. A ses yeux la réponse paraissait évidente. Elle était un monstre.

Cela lui était d'autant plus flagrant qu'elle entendait cette étrange petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait « d'abattre tous ces bâtards de la société ». Cherchant à lutter contre ce qu'elle croyait être sa nature, elle décida de fuir l'orphelinat dès qu'elle fut en mesure de se déplacer de nouveau seule.

Ayant conservé en partie ses aptitudes malgré ses blessures, elle parvint sans difficultés à s'enfuir du promontoire divin. Mais avant de partir définitivement de la Kryte, elle voulait s'arrêter une dernière fois sur la tombe de son meilleur ami pour qui elle avait choisi de se laisser corrompre le coeur et l'âme.

* * *

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers cette tombe était lourd, non pas pour son corps, mais pour son être tout entier. Arrivée devant la sépulture, elle ne trouva pas la force de s'incliner respectueusement. Son esprit fit céder ses jambes qui firent s'écrouler la jeune femme. Elle était par-terre devant le seul témoin matériel de l'existence de cet être cher. En même temps que des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage pâle, des images lui revinrent. Des images d'un autre temps, des images d'une période plus joyeuse où Andrew était encore là. Une époque où son visage arborait un sourire heureux. Une époque où ses larmes n'étaient que joie ou petit bobo. Son visage dans ses mains, elle présenta mille fois ses excuses à son frère pour ce qu'elle était devenue. S'il était encore là il aurait honte d'elle, elle en était convaincue.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une ombre mystérieuse s'approchait lentement dans son dos. Sans aucun bruit, vêtu d'une capuche sombre un individu armé d'une lame bien aiguisée s'apprêtait à faire rendre son dernier souffle à la jeune femme. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de se retrouver avec une lame bleu électrique sous la gorge.

\- A votre place je ferais pas ça, l'informa une voix féminine, accompagné par un grognement de canidé.

L'homme s'éclipsa aussitôt, il retenterait sa chance plus tard. Leonne se retourna est vit une sylvari à la peau bleu très claire accompagnée d'un molosse sylvain. La sylvari soupira et s'adressa à son chien.

\- C'est le troisième aujourd'hui je crois, non ?

Le chien jappa pour lui répondre ce qui semblait être un oui.

La sylvari caressa avec affection le crâne de sa précieuse amie, puis son regard bleu argenté s'encra dans les yeux zinzolins de la jeune humaine. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Se contentant d'attendre une réaction de la part de Leonne, elle baissa la tête vers sa chienne qui semblait vouloir quelques caresses supplémentaires.

Un autre arbre parlant qu'elle rencontrait près de la tombe de son frère de coeur. Simple hasard ou œuvre d'un cruel destin ? Devait-elle une fois de plus s'attendre à être manipulée et trahie ? Avait-on encore besoin du monstre qu'elle était devenue ?

Elle serra les poings et se releva avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, gardant ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Interrogea-t-elle la sylvari sur un ton glacial.

En l'entendant, la chienne se tourna vers elle et gémit. La sylvari posa une main rassurante sur l'animal avant de répondre par une autre question.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux bleu acier sur son interlocutrice.

Le regard bienveillant que lui portait la sylvari affecta son coeur plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais ce qui la choqua et la surpris le plus fut la question qui l'accompagnait. Que savait cette inconnue sur elle ? La brune s'étant évanouie suite à sa dernière rencontre avec Nostro, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été secouru par la personne qui lui faisait actuellement face. Malgré les bonnes intentions que semblait montrer cette personne, Leonne ne parvenait pas à oublier comment Nostro avait joué avec elle. Tous deux étaient des sylvaris, tous deux elle les avait rencontré ici, devant cette tombe.

La jeune femme se perdait dans ses réflexions, entre colère et tristesse. Son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines, sa respiration se faisait plus profonde et rapide. Et cette petite voix revenait lui souffler de tuer. Tuer cette plante venimeuse qui ne lui apporterait que des maux. Ses yeux commencèrent apprendre une lueur rougeâtre.

La plante en question n'avait cessé de l'observer, son regard cherchant toujours le violet qui semblait disparaître au profit du rouge. Elle savait ce qui était entrain de se passer, pourtant elle ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux affables posés sur Leonne. Elle avait foi en cette humaine, elle sentait qu'elle en avait le pouvoir. Elle le savait, cette jeune femme pourrait contrôler le démon qui avait trouvé refuge en son corps.

Cependant, il fallut qu'un élément extérieur vienne compromettre les chances de réussite de Leonne. Un nouvel assassin avait fait son apparition pour tuer Le Fantôme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La sylvari s'interposa, blessant l'opposant, chose qu'elle aurait tant souhaiter éviter.

A la vue de ce sang encore chaud, les yeux du Fantôme s'illuminèrent d'un rouge lugubre. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, accompagné d'un rire à glacer le sang. Aussi vive que l'éclair, Leonne fondit sur l'assassin, lui dérobant son arme pour l'utiliser contre lui. Ce dernier fut surpris par sa rapidité hors du commun et n'eut rien le temps de faire que déjà sa propre dague venait lui sectionner la carotide.

Le berserker pensait fièrement avoir enfin réussi à faire couler du sang par le biais de ce jeune corps. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception et sa rage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une flèche s'était logée en plein dans le coeur de sa victime juste avant qu'il ne le tue.

\- Je crois que je l'ai tué en premier, lança la sylvari avec un semblant de provocation à l'attention du démon.

Elle n'aimait guère tuer, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle devait être celle qui tuerait cet assassin afin de laisser une chance à Leonne de ne pas ressombrer totalement dans les ténèbres.

Son orgueil piqué à vif, le berserker s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à celle qui lui avait volé son du, quand le molosse sylvain lui bondit dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Aussitôt, sa maîtresse lança une graine dans leur direction, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir des racines terres qui vinrent entourer le corps de Leonne, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.

L'esprit maléfique tenta de se débattre et de se défaire de ses liens terrestre, mais en vain. Il ragea et hurla pour être libéré, sans succès. La chienne restait à ses côtés, sur le qui vive, prête à l'attaquer s'il parvenait à se libérer.

\- Libère-moi vile plante !

La sylvari soupira et s'approcha. Elle lui saisit la tête par le menton et droit dans les yeux elle lui répondit :

\- Quand tu te seras calmée, je te libérerais Leonne.

Appuyé par son regard toujours aussi bienveillant, ses mots étaient dirigés vers la jeune humaine qui était encore là quelque part à l'intérieur de ce corps où le berserker avait réussi à prendre le dessus. Du moins temporairement elle l'espérait.

La plante s'écarta et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre non loin de là. Assise en tailleur, ses mains sur le sol, elle ferma les yeux et commença sa méditation. Elle savait pertinemment que le démon ne laisserait pas revenir la jeune fille tout de suite.

* * *

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, la pluie était tombée et l'aurore montrait le bout de son nez. Leonne avait retrouvé ses yeux zinzolins, elle était de nouveau là, mais dans quel état ? Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures de cela. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus été dans son corps, comme si elle n'avait qu'un simple témoin de ce visage si sombre qu'elle pouvait arborer. La tête inclinée vers le bas, ses cheveux mouillés couvrant son visage, elle pleurait. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était un monstre.

Les racines qui l'entouraient retournèrent dans le sol. N'ayant plus rien pour la retenir, elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Son corps était gelé, mais peu lui importait, elle resterait ici sans bouger, à se laisser mourir.

C'est alors que la douce chaleur des bras de la sylvari l'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte salutaire.

\- Souviens toi qui tu es, lui chuchota à l'oreille la plante.

* * *

 _Je conçois que ce chapitre est moins sombre que les précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Leonne éternellement dans l'obscurité (c'est pas encore gagner, mais elle n'est pas seule)._

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de l'histoire jusqu'à présent ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?_

 _Répondez-moi par une review ou un mp, j'en serais très heureuse ;)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : "Il s'appelait Bardock..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà le chapitre 4 de cette histoire. Attention, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et il s'y passe pas mal de choses. J'ai du le couper plus tôt que ce que je n'avais prévu, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand vous avez des choses à écrire, dur de s'arrêter._

 _Si certaines choses vous rendent confus, faut pas hésiter à le mettre en review ou me demander par mp._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

\- Souviens-toi qui tu es, lui chuchota à l'oreille la plante.

Suite à cette dernière phrase, les deux jeunes femmes entreprirent de commencer un voyage dont le seul et unique but n'était autre que d'aider Leonne à contrôler l'esprit qui s'était réfugié dans son corps. Leurs pas devaient les conduire jusqu'à la forêt de Caledon. Amalgaë, la sylvari dont elle connaissait enfin le nom, avait insisté pour qu'elles fassent le trajet à pied sans lui donner d'autres explications.

Au début, Leonne pensait que la sylvari était avare pour préférer marcher de la Kryte à Maguuma au lieu d'utiliser un portail ou un point de passage. Cette idée fut renforcée par la précarité de leur voyage. Amalgaë préférait le campement sauvage plutôt que s'installer dans une auberge pour la nuit. Ce n'est que plus tard que Leonne compris que celle qui deviendrait son amie avait fait ce choix pour une tout autre raison.

Malgré le manque de confort, l'humaine dut admettre intérieurement que voyager ainsi l'apaisait grandement, lui conférant une certaine sérénité. La richesse des sons que la nature pouvait produire à toute heure, accompagnée de la multitude d'odeurs qui vinrent lui chatouiller les narines, sans oublier des scènes bouleversantes, comme une ourse apprenant la pêche à son petit ou encore le dernier souffle d'un daim entre les crocs d'un félin. Mais ce qui la touchait le plus n'était autre que tous ces paysages à couper le souffle, tel une multitude de peintures identiques, dont seules les couleurs changeraient en fonction de l'heure et des saisons. Ce tout complexe ne représentait qu'une simple chose, la vie.

Leur périple fut plus long que prévu, notamment à cause de la fâcheuse manie de la sylvari de vouloir aider le premier venu pour tout et n'importe quoi. Allant d'une roue de charrette à réparer sommairement, jusqu'à s'occuper d'un groupe de bandits qui s'appropriaient sans aucune gène ce qui les intéressaient chez de pauvres paysans.

Dans le dernier cas, elles étaient toutes les deux plus vigilantes. Leonne qui n'était toujours pas très causante était parvenue à avouer à la sylvari sa crainte de perdre le contrôle à tout instant, notamment en présence de sang. Amalgaë, qui s'en était doutée, faisait déjà ce qu'elle pouvait pour rassurer la jeune femme. Elle lui avait alors proposé de lui montrer comment maîtriser quelqu'un sans avoir à le blesser au sang ou le tuer. Cet aveu et cet entraînement leur permirent à toutes les deux d'instaurer un début de confiance et surtout celui d'une belle amitié.

L'entraînement en question fut bien différent de ce que la jeune humaine avait connu jusqu'à présent. Ici, il n'était pas question de s'entraîner à survivre, mais plutôt de parvenir à contrôler son corps, ainsi que celui de l'adversaire. Tout était une question de contrôle, chose que maîtrisait mal la jeune femme. « Quand bien même il est possible que l'adversaire veuille ta mort, le tuer pour te protéger n'est pas une option... sauf en ultime recours. » lui avait maintes fois répété la sylvari.

En entraîneur, Amalgaë se montra à la grande surprise de Leonne très pédagogue et patiente, surtout quand le berserker refaisait surface par moment pour essayer de la tuer. Heureusement, ça ne durait en général pas longtemps, car la sylvari réussissait d'une façon ou d'une autre à la maîtriser. Leonne qui parvenait petit à petit à résister davantage à l'esprit, lui rendait la tâche un peu plus aisé en reprenant le contrôle de son corps pendant une seconde qui suffisait à la sylvari pour l'immobiliser. Cependant, en même temps que Leonne apprenait les techniques que lui transmettait son amie, le berserker les intégrait également, rendant chacune de ses colères plus difficile à stopper malgré tout. Les graines enracinantes commençaient à se faire de moins en moins nombreuses dans la sacoche de la rôdeuse. Heureusement, elles finirent par atteindre le Bosquet, non sans quelques ecchymoses pour Leonne.

Pour cette dernière, l'arrivée au Bosquet ne fut pas sans craintes ni doutes. Même si le voyage avait atténué quelque peu ses blessures spirituelles, elle n'en avait pas oublié la trahison du Fossoyeur. Les habitants de la capitale sylvari lui lancèrent beaucoup de regards curieux et intrigués, certains n'ayant jamais rencontré d'humain auparavant. À aucun moment on ne se montra hostile à son égard, bien au contraire. Mal à l'aise, elle opta pour l'indifférence comme réponse, revêtant une capuche noire pour masquer son visage et la moindre expression qu'elle pourrait laisser paraître. C'est ainsi que pour la taquiner, Amalgaë se mis à l'appeler Capuche.

En venant au Bosquet, la sylvari avait dans l'idée de faire rencontrer à Leonne une personne pourvue de beaucoup de connaissances sur les artefacts magiques et l'histoire de la Tyrie. Il s'agissait de Traherne, un des premiers nés, mais aussi un ami pour une raison que la jeune plante ne préférait pas avouer à la jeune humaine pour l'instant.

Lors de leur rencontre avec Traherne, celui-ci se montra tout aussi accueillant, quoiqu'un peu timide à l'égard de la protéger de son amie. Leonne elle, resta aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe et cacha autant que possible sa surprise et son air intrigué au fur et à mesure que le nécromant lui racontait ce qu'il savait du berserker.

Apparemment, il s'agissait de l'esprit d'un humain consumé par les regrets et les trahisons, désireux d'une vengeance insatiable. Il était connu pour prendre possession du corps de combattants afin d'assouvir cette soif sans fin. La vengeance appelant très souvent la vengeance, il était dit que cet esprit avait justement une préférence pour les âmes qui la cherchait. A cette explication, Leonne compris davantage qu'elle était responsable de son sort pour y avoir succombé. Le Fossoyeur l'avait aidé sur cette voie, mais c'était elle, bel et bien elle qui avait choisi de suivre ce funeste chemin. Elle s'était elle-même, de par sa puissante envie de vengeance, condamnée à vivre le restant de sa vie avec ce faux compagnon à l'intérieur de son être. D'après Traherne, il n'existait apparemment pas de manières sûres de se séparer du berserker. Il resterait en elle jusqu'à sa mort pour ensuite s'installer dans un nouvel hôte.

Néanmoins, le sylvari avait émis l'hypothèse que même s'il n'était pas possible de se séparer de l'esprit sans mourir, il existait peut-être un moyen de mettre un terme à son existence. Il hésita un instant à leur donner plus de détails ne percevant aucune réaction de la principale concernée. Ce n'est que le regard décidé d'Amalgaë qui le poussa à parler. Il leur expliqua alors ce que ses recherches avaient donné.

Par le biais d'un très ancien rituel faisant jadis appel aux puissances divines de Grenth et d'Abaddon, il était possible de communiquer avec un esprit qui résidait dans le corps d'un vivant. Le sylvari leur exposa le premier problème qui s'était posé à lui pour effectuer un tel rituel : Abaddon, divinité de l'eau et des secrets n'était plus, le rituel était donc désormais obsolète. Mais le chercheur ne s'était pas découragé pour autant, trouvant une possible alternative en faisant appel à l'humaine devenue Déesse de la vérité, Kormir.

Il avait donc travaillé de concert avec une de ses connaissances du prieuré de Durmand afin de modifier le rituel. Le nouveau rituel était prêt, mais son efficacité et le résultat qu'il amènerait étaient inconnus. Le risque que le berserker s'empare totalement du corps de Leonne et que plus jamais son esprit ne soit était à redouter plus que tout. Le sylvari avait bien insisté sur ce point en prenant un ton plus grave. Il avait rajouté que si cela venait à se produire, ils n'auraient certainement pas d'autre choix que de tuer ce qu'il resterait d'elle et tenter d'enfermer le berserker dans un objet.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Traherne n'osant plus prononcer un mot, continuait de scruter de son balcon l'intérieur du Bosquet. Leonne, assise dans un coin était murée dans son silence, trouvant quelque peu ironique que chacune des solutions proposées la ramène irrémédiablement à ce qu'elle avait appris à fuir, la mort. Dans les histoires, les monstres perdaient toujours. Son manque de confiance en elle l'influençant, elle était convaincue que quoiqu'elle fasse, cet esprit finirait par l'emporter sur elle. Après tout, elle était un monstre, elle le méritait bien.

A quoi bon le libérer ici, dans une capitale où il pourrait faire bon nombre de victimes ? N'était-il pas préférable de fuir, de partir loin de tout et d'attendre sagement que sonne le glas ? Et pourquoi pas ne pas tout simplement mettre fin à ses jours quelque part dans l'immense étendue désertique du Désert de Cristal ? Une fin quelque peu poétique pensa-t-elle, un léger sourire plein de tristesse se dessinant sur son visage.

Ce fut Landys, le jeune louveteau qu'elles avaient recueilli lors de leur voyage qui rompit le silence en sortant du sac à dos où il se reposait, pour venir glapir et remuer la queue devant la jeune femme.

* * *

En réalité, c'était Leonne qui l'avait trouvé et sauvé d'un plus grand prédateur. Le petit l'avait ensuite suivi. Elle avait eu beau râler et lui dire d'arrêter de le faire, il continuait de la regarder avec ses yeux plein d'espoir. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de l'empêcher de la suivre et avait choisi de l'ignorer.

Amalgaë avait regardé leur petit manège sans trop s'en mêler, même si pour elle cette rencontre revêtait une certaine symbolique. Elle n'avait dit qu'une seule phrase à ce sujet à son amie : Les animaux, surtout les jeunes, sentent quand une personne est mauvaise. Leonne avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, ne répondant tout simplement pas, mais en réalité cette phrase lui avait apporté un peu d'espoir, même s'il était bien minime pour la jeune femme.

Rosa, suivant ses instincts maternelles de chienne fougère s'occupait du petit juste quand l'humaine avait le dos tourné, partageant un peu de son repas ou en le toilettant.

Puis un soir, alors que Leonne était partie pleurer à l'écart du campement, la petite boule de poils l'avait rejoint posant son regard innocent et gentil sur elle. Un dialogue silencieux commença entre eux, où elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça. Il lui répondit en penchant la tête sur le côté, baissant les oreilles, donnant l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle repensa alors à la phrase de la sylvari.

\- Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien… va-t-en abruti… finit-elle par lui dire en essuyant grossièrement ses larmes.

Pour seule réponse, le petit glapit et vint se loger sur ses genoux, léchant doucement l'une de ses mains. Elle le laissa faire, n'osant plus bouger. Elle eut du mal à l'admettre, mais ce contact l'apaisait, si bien que timidement, elle commença à caresser sa douce fourrure. Après un long quart d'heure dans cette position, elle finit par ramener le louveteau endormi avec elle dans sa couche.

Depuis ce soir là, elle s'occupa davantage de lui, ne sachant pas toujours comment s'y prendre, elle l'ignorait parfois, mais il savait lui rappeler gentiment sa présence.

* * *

Avec ses yeux, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il vint alors se frotter contre l'une de ses jambes. Comprenant que le petit loup chercher à apporter son soutien à l'humaine, Amalgaë s'approcha à son tour, se baissant pour rencontrer le regard de Leonne. Avec son habituelle bienveillance dans les yeux, elle lui dit avec sincérité et amitié :

\- Le choix t'appartient, lui dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sérieux. Elle ajouta ensuite après de longue secondes de silence à la regarder dans les yeux :

\- Si ton âme devait disparaître… Je ferais ce qu'il faut.

Leonne tira machinalement sur le bout de sa capuche pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Rosa avait suivi sa maîtresse et posa sa tête sur l'un de ses genoux en glapissant. La jeune femme était émue et touchée par le soutien qu'ils lui exprimaient chacun à leur façon. Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle caressa les deux animaux et remercia la sylvari d'un sourire à peine visible, mais empli de gratitude. Elle fit reculer gentiment les deux canidés et se redressa.

\- Faisons-le, furent les mots qu'elle prononça avec plus de détermination qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu, soutenue par ceux qui avaient choisi de ne pas l'abandonner quoiqu'il advienne.

* * *

Leonne était assise au centre d'un cercle en tailleur, les mains liées par ses doigts entremêlés , seul ses pouces se touchant par leur extrémité. Elle était vêtue d'apprêts blancs, agrémentés de quelques dorures, portant un bandeau blanc sur ses yeux. Sa tenue était un hommage à Kormir, la déesse de la vérité et était censé l'aider à distinguer le vrai du faux dans son fort intérieur où le berserker avait pris refuge.

À l'intérieur de ce grand cercle était dessiné un triangle dont le sommet principal était tourné vers le bas. À l'extérieur de ce même triangle divers signes et glyphes liés à Grenth avaient été dessiné. Seul des bougies disposées en un autre petit cercle à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme se trouvaient dans le triangle.

Traherne, à l'extérieur du plus grand cercle, aligné face à la pointe du triangle et en face de la jeune humaine, tenait un livre dont il s'apprêtait à lire les runes qui y étaient inscrites. À un ou deux mètres du cercle, Amalgaë accompagnée de Rosa et Landys observait la scène non sans inquiétude.

Dès que Leonne lui fît signe par un hochement de tête, le sylvari débuta son incantation. Après seulement quelques mots le triangle et les glyphes qui l'accompagnaient prirent une étrange couleur verte, à la fois sombre et brillante. Puis, les deux cercles prirent une teinte blanche légèrement aveuglante. Enfin, les deux couleurs fusionnèrent pour former un vert pomme étincelant. Les bougies autour de la jeune femme s'allumèrent alors, leur flamme reprenant cette même teinte. Une masse noire apparut derrière Leonne, prenant peu à peu une forme semblable aux statues à l'effigie du grand Grenth.

En moins d'une seconde, son esprit partit pour long périple.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit d'abord que le vide infini des abysses. Elle avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est elle. De ce que ses sens parvenait encore à lui communiquer, elle était assise dans la même position que lors du rituel. Devinant à peine les traits de son propre corps dont seul les parties recouvertes du tissu blanc et doré scintillaient maintenant, elle se releva. Elle était quelque part. Où ? Elle l'ignorait. Puis des traits lumineux apparurent et dessinèrent en face d'elle une immense porte.

Elle se redressa et aussitôt qu'elle eut fit un pas vers cette porte, deux brasier s'allumèrent simultanément de chaque côté. Un aux flammes vertes, l'autre aux flammes blanches. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger son corps. Le brasier habité de vertes ondulations brûlantes s'intensifia et une voix masculine, rauque et grave se fit entendre. Une sensation de froid s'installa en Leonne.

\- En franchissant cette porte un voyage éprouvant t'attend où la mort te tendra volontiers la main pour t'emmener dans son royaume. Il t'est toujours possible de faire marche arrière, mais sache alors que plus jamais tu ne pourras revenir en ce lieu. En franchissant cette porte, tu ne pourras revenir qu'en en payant le prix de l'autre côté.

Une fois la voix tue, les flammes de jade obscures s'apaisèrent et se fut au tour du brasier blanc de s'agiter, accompagné cette fois par une voix féminine. Au même instant, la jeune voleuse eut l'impression d'être mise à nue, comme si un regard invisible la transperçait.

\- En franchissant cette porte, tu t'aventureras sur un chemin obscur où vérité et mensonge se confondent avec aisance pouvant t'emporter jusqu'à la mort ou la folie. Il t'est toujours possible de reculer, mais sache que la vérité que tu cherches te restera alors voilée à jamais. En franchissant cette porte, tu pourras accéder à la vérité, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est parfois bien différente de ce que l'on souhaiterait.

Une fois encore, ces derniers mots furent accompagnés par un retour au calme du brasier d'où la voix semblait venir. Les flammes continuèrent leurs ondulations avec calme, quand bien même les deux voix se firent entendre conjointement.

\- Quel est ton choix ?

Leonne ne pouvait toujours pas bouger son corps. N'ayant guère d'autres solutions, elle réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle allait donner. Il lui était simple de fuir, de ne pas prendre de risques, mais son choix de venir ici allait à l'encontre de cette possibilité.

On lui annonçait que sa vie serait mise en jeu en traversant cette porte, elle l'avait bien compris et elle s'y attendait déjà suite aux explications de Traherne. La mort, cette chose qu'elle s'évertuait de fuir et à laquelle elle avait offert volontiers trop d'âmes. Devait-elle continuer de la redouter comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Non, cette fois elle y ferait face. Elle le devait. Pour elle, mais aussi pour protéger ceux que menaçait cette chose en elle.

Pire que la mort, elle redoutait la vérité et les mensonges qui l'attendaient derrière ce passage vers sa possible libération. Serait-elle capable de les distinguer ? Nostro l'avait piégé avec une habileté déconcertante et la cicatrice bien que moins saillante restait encore bien trop sensible.

Au delà de la mort et de ses doutes, le prix qu'elle devrait payer pour revenir restait une énigme inquiétante. Cela ne pouvait être sa mort, les voix auraient été plus clair sur le sujet. Devrait-elle abandonner une part d'elle-même ? Elle le craignait même s'il n'y avait aucune certitude que cela soit réellement le prix dont il était question.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six-mille moyens de répondre à ses interrogations et d'entamer réellement sa rédemption.

\- Je ne reculerais pas.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, firent les deux voix.

Elle sentie le contrôle de ses membres lui revenir et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit. Au moment où elle la franchit, une voix féminine différente prononça quelques mots :

\- Ne t'écarte du chemin sous aucun prétexte Leonne.

* * *

Aussitôt de l'autre côté, elle se retourna pour essayer d'identifier l'origine de cette nouvelle voix, mais elle ne rencontra qu'une porte close dont les traits commençaient à s'effacer. Il était clair qu'elle ne ressortirait pas par où elle était entrée.

Pendant que la porte continuait de disparaître, elle se tourna dans la direction opposée à celle-ci et elle trouva un sentier de pavés aux jointures rouge comme le sang. Sûrement le chemin dont elle ne devait pas s'écarter ? Peu accueillant pourtant… N'ayant d'autre piste à suivre, elle s'engagea néanmoins sur ce sentier pourpre.

Après seulement quelques pas où ses jambes lui avaient semblé bien lourdes, des images s'immiscèrent dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle vue avait tout d'un paradis. Une gigantesque étendue verdoyante, parsemée de quelques coin d'eau où semblait se balader des écailleux. Un village paisible où les seuls problèmes ne seraient que des abeilles ou encore les petites guivres dans les champs.

C'est dans un de ces champs qu'elle vit une jeune-femme blonde se défendre face à une petite dizaine de bandits. Sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien, Leonne sentie son corps se lancer au secours de cette demoiselle en détresse, équipé d'une épée et d'un bouclier.

Elle voulue regarder ses mains, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'armes, mais rien ne se passa, son regard était toujours dirigé sur la blonde et ses assaillants. Ni une, ni deux, son épée, tel la prolongation naturelle de ce bras qu'elle pensait être sien trancha dans le vif, écartant tout danger imminent.

La jeune inconnue lui reprocha ensuite d'être intervenu et qu'elle aurait pu s'en occuper toute seule. C'est alors qu'un rire masculin se fit entendre et dont la provenance n'était autre que ce corps que Leonne pensait sien.C'est à ce moment qu'elle compris que ce qu'elle voyait elle le faisait par le biais d'un autre, mais qui était-il ? Qu'était cette vision ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus de réponses qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau sur cet étrange chemin rougeâtre. En même temps qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti, elle poursuivi sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vision traverse son esprit.

Cette fois, les choses étaient plus confuses et le seul point de repère n'était autre que la blonde de la vision précédente. Cette fois cette dernière était en armure, équipée d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Il y avait des cris, du sang, des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Un nombre impressionnant de chaars étaient présents, vêtus d'étranges habits bien différents de ce que Leonne avait pu voir auparavant. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, ce fut de voir cet homme à l'armure dorée et à l'épée de feu, dirigeant tous les autres, sans une once de peur dans le regard, face à l'ennemi que semblait représenté les chaars. Il inspirait une telle détermination, une telle force, mais plus que tout cette épée… ce pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse du Prince Rurik ?

Une fois de plus la vision pris fin laissant plus de questions que de réponses. Leonne continua d'avancer, attendant avec impatience le retour de ce qu'elle pensait désormais être des souvenirs lointains d'un inconnu.

Cependant, aucune image ne vint tandis qu'elle arrivait à une bifurcation où se tenait deux silhouettes d'un bleu sombre. Dépourvu de visage et de vêtements, chacune se tenait devant l'une des voies, la gardant fermement. Méfiante, Leonne approcha avec prudence jusqu'à s'arrêter quand on s'adressa à elle.

\- Voici l'embranchement de la vérité. Un chemin mène à la vérité, l'autre au mensonge. Un des gardiens ne sait que mentir, l'autre ne sait que dire la vérité. N'ayant le droit qu'à une unique question à seulement l'un d'entre eux, quelle voie sans retour décideras-tu de prendre ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Une énigme dans un endroit pareil ? Il ne manquait plus que cela pensait-elle. Sa vie allait se jouer sur une énigme ? Elle pensa alors à Amalgaë qui aimait beaucoup ce genre de devinettes. D'ailleurs cet énoncé ne lui rappelait-il pas une de celle que son amie lui avait posé ? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et confirma ce qu'elle craignait. Son amie lui avait bel et bien posé, mais elle n'en avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Elle avait eu le droit à un indice, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir davantage à cette énigme. Il était désormais temps de s'en souvenir et d'en faire bon usage.

« Chaque garde sait à quoi correspond chaque chemin, mais aussi que l'autre dit le contraire de lui. »

Leonne s'arrêta sur la deuxième partie de l'indice, « chaque garde sait que l'autre dit le contraire de lui ». Si tel est le cas, il est possible de demander à l'un ce que répondrait l'autre… Hésitante, Leonne décida de s'adresser au garde de gauche.

\- Euh… Si… si je demande à l'autre garde de me montrer le chemin de la vérité, lequel me montrera-t-il ?

Le garde de gauche lui pointa du doigt le chemin qu'il gardait. Leonne ne s'estimait pas encore gagnante, elle craignait de s'être trompée dans son raisonnement, mais elle devait avancer quoiqu'il en coûte. Elle se dirigea alors vers le chemin de droite sans savoir si elle avait ou non fait le bon choix.

Après une quinzaine de pas sur le sentier de droite d'où il était possible de voir celui de gauche, une nouvelle silhouette apparue sur ce dernier. Et quelle silhouette ? Une qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir. En même temps que l'idée lui venait, la silhouette tourna la tête vers elle, arborant un sourire longtemps perdu, mais jamais oublié.

Andrew était là, à quelques pas, sur l'autre chemin, lui souriant, lui faisant signe, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Elle s'était bel et bien trompée de chemin ? Prise d'un élan d'espoir, elle fit un premier pas hors du chemin, puis un second, puis encore un autre, se dirigeant vers son frère sans se rendre compte que les deux chemins disparaissaient peu à peu.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se retrouva sur le second chemin face à son ami perdu. Enfin pouvait-elle vraiment penser qu'il était perdu à présent ? Il était tel qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, à l'exception de ses blessures bien sûr. La main tremblante, elle la tendit vers ce visage fraternel qui lui avait tant manqué. Du bout de ses doigts elle allait effleurer sa joue.

\- Attention !

Soudain elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière violemment. Elle débattait de toutes ses forces contre ses bras qui voulaient l'empêcher de retrouver son frère pour de bon. Elle parvint à se dégager partiellement de l'étreinte pour essayer d'attraper Andrew. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite fit s'effondrer définitivement tout espoir de le retrouver.

Un rire sadique se fit entendre provenant tout droit d'Andrew en même temps que le corps de ce dernier se muait en une forme bien différente de celle d'un humain. Ses jambes ne formèrent qu'un unique membre long et agile. Son visage prit des traits reptiliens, arborant de puissants crocs, certainement aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs. Crocs qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle pour la dévorer. Elle tenta alors de reculer et tomba sur les fesses, vulnérable à l'assaut de ce krait, elle croisa instinctivement ses bras devant elle pour se protéger.

Le son distinctif d'une lame tranchant la chair, pour ensuite retourner à son fourreau. Le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le sol pour ne jamais plus se relever. Un petit craquement et tout ce qu'il restait de cette chose n'était qu'une fumée violette s'échappant dans l'air.

\- Pas fichu d'écouter ce qu'on te dit ! C'est pas possible ça ! Gronda une voix masculine.

\- Oh ! Hey ! C'est bon, t'aurais fait pareil à sa place ! La pauvre… Intervint une voix plus jeune et féminine.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Leonne vit deux individus entrain de se chamailler à ses côtés. Un homme d'âge mûr et une jeune femme du même âge qu'elle, voir un peu plus vieille. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Ça va ?

Leonne accepta cette main qu'elle aurait normalement refusé et hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez ces deux inconnus, même si elle ne saurait dire quoi.

\- Je… merci…

\- Y a pas de quoi, répondit l'autre femme en souriant.

\- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivait si elle était restée sur le chemin, fit plus froidement l'homme, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un roulement des yeux de sa partenaire et ils recommencèrent à se chamailler.

Le sentier ! Leonne regarda brusquement en direction de la route qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt, mais n'en trouva aucune trace, elle avait disparu. Elle pu également constater qu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucun chemin, il n'y avait que du noir partout sans aucun relief. Elle était au milieu de nulle part avec deux personnes sorties de ce même nulle part.

\- Hm… excusez-moi… ? Tenta-t-elle à leur intention.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler et la regardèrent.

\- Oui ? Firent-ils en même temps.

\- Et bien… elle avala sa salive, cherchant quoi dire.

L'homme soupira et ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour faire la causette jeune fille, plus tu restes ici moins tu as de chance d'en repartir.

\- Même si tu as raison, tu pourrais pas être un plus aimable avec la petite ? On est là pour l'aider, pas pour lui faire peur. Je ne suis pas sûre que grand-mère approuve, ni arrière grand-mère, ni arrière arrière…

\- Tais-toi, tu parles plus que nécessaire, l'interrompit-il sur un ton ferme et menaçant.

\- J'ai compris P'pa… je me tais, mais bon un peu de gentillesse ça tue personne, surtout quand il est question de la f…

\- Leana Mistkeeper, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, ses mots sonnant comme un avertissement.

Leonne les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant que peu de choses à leur échange, puis reprit la parole en baissant les yeux.

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir repartir, mais il n'y a plus de chemin…

\- La faute à qui ? L'enfonça l'homme.

\- Papa ! Gronda la jeune femme, puis avec un ton plus doux s'adressa à Leonne. T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider. S'il n'y a plus de chemin, on en créera un.

Levant les yeux vers ce qui était censé être le ciel, l'homme commença à partir dans une direction.

\- Je passe devant… les informa-t-il tenant fermement la poignet de son épée.

Leana sourit face au comportement de son père.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle à Leonne en lui tendant une fois de plus la main.

\- Euh… Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, non ?

\- Non en effet, répondit son interlocutrice en se retenant à peine de rire.

* * *

Ils marchèrent sans un mot pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures. Il n'y avait aucun tracé et l'homme continuait d'avancer sachant pertinemment où il allait. Derrière, les deux jeunes femmes le suivaient, l'une avec le sourire, l'autre avec incertitude. Au bout d'un moment, Leonne osa une question.

\- Je… je m'appelle Leonne… et vous êtes Leana et ?

\- Nous savons qui tu es Leonne, fit en souriant Leana. Nous sommes…

\- Nous sommes Leon et Leana Mistkeeper, père et fille, la coupa de nouveau l'homme. Et nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Leon et Leana ? Leurs prénoms étaient étrangement similaires au sien. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Elle mit cela de côté, pour s'intéresser à un fait plus important.

\- Arrivés où ?

Leana s'apprêtait à répondre quand son père leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Là où se trouve la raison de ta présence ici. Là où se terre un homme avide de vengeance. Là où se trouve un ancien héros de la Tyrie... un homme qui s'appelait Bardock. Lui expliqua Leon, espaçant chaque phrases qu'il prononçait de quelques secondes pour qu'elle puisse prendre le temps de mesurer ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre 4, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Ils sont bizarres les deux loustiques, hein ? (Leana et Leon)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra plus sur ce fameux Bardock qui n'est autre que le berserker (au cas où vous auriez pas raccroché tous les wagons). Leonne quant à elle devra se préparer à payer le prix._

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent ;P_


End file.
